1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car body reinforcing bar means fixed to a car body in a crossing situation with a strut bar so as to improve rigidity of the car body.
2. Prior Art
High rigidity of a car body is required for a car travel effectively at high speed. If rigidity of the car body is not sufficient, torsion of the body would be occurred due to force transmitted from a road surface or driving wheels during traveling or force generated upon cornering. This would result in imperfect suspension strokes.
Although rigidity of a suspension fixing portion has been conventionally reinforced by means of front or rear strut bars, reinforcement of rigidity by such strut bars is not always effective and thus a further improvement thereof has been required.